dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bella
} |name = Bella |image = Bella2.jpg |px = 270px |title = Waitress |gender = Female |race = Human |voice = Mika Simmons |location = Tavern (Redcliffe Village) |markup = 0 |markdown = .25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Bella is a tavern waitress in Redcliffe Village. If a conversation is initiated with the Warden, she admits that she is receiving poor wages and being groped by Lloyd, the tavern owner. The Warden may have the option of helping her leave her life of poverty. Note: You can only do this quest when preparing Redcliffe for battle. Involvement to "get out of Redcliffe" or 500 to "start a new life" (if the promise to help her has been made before the battle). She can alternatively take over the tavern if you force Lloyd to fight and he dies in the battle (the epilogue later notes she renames the tavern The Warden's Rest). She may also be persuaded to kiss a male Warden as thanks for saving the town. The Warden may also present Bella with an opportunity to be a maid for Bann Teagan. * For giving her 500 : , and (successful persuasion will soften that to ). The epilogue slideshow will note that Bella moved to Denerim and started her own brewery). * If the Warden suggests she become Bann Teagan's maid, and .Perhaps Alistair approves of this because it reminds him of his mother's role as a scullery maid in Redcliffe Castle; his remark when this option is suggested, "It's not such a bad life," seems significant. * If the Warden accepts a kiss for saving the town, Leliana and/or Morrigan disapprove to the tune of . , and also mutters "Hot." The three militiamen will just sit and stare with mouths hanging open. * If you kiss her twice during the conversation (because you survived the battle and in exchange for the money you give her), the approval with Oghren will go up by , while with a romanced Leliana, it could go down by . * Alternatively, if The Warden offers Bella the tavern, and picks the option "I didn't say for free...", she gives you 3 and agrees to pay you more later. This option is only available if you have intimidated Lloyd into giving you the tavern. The non-trading free inventory (see below) will shift from Lloyd to her. If The Warden chooses to abandon Redcliffe, and leaves the village to fight for itself, Bella will die and come back as a revived corpse in the castle. Approval * All romance-able female party members will lose approval if you ask for a kiss, regardless of your romance of them or lack thereof. * After the cutscene, if you have Oghren in your party, he will say: "Hot" and gain . }} Inventory }} Merchant-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd's Stock Merchant-Bella.jpg|Bella's Stock Quotes * "Ha-ha! You're a rare one, you are, making me laugh with this blackness hanging over our heads." Notes When Shale was moved from Redcliffe to Honnleath during development, a humorous exchange with Bella was left as a cut content. This exchange can still be found within Bella's dialogue file via the toolset. * Bella: "Yes? Can I--oh dear. Isn't that the statue that's been standing outside for years, now?" * Shale: "And it is the human that likes to lie in my shadow when coupling with others of its kind. Delightful." * Bella: "And it speaks! Does it drink ale, too?" * Shale: "Thankfully, no. Perhaps it should serve those who require serving?" * Bella: "Then I will... do that. Welcome to the bar, at any rate, er... statue-man." Bugs * With The Stone Prisoner DLC installed, and after intimidating Lloyd into leaving and joining the defense of the town, Bella will allow you to look through Lloyd's tavern supplies and help yourself to the items he has in storage. After you receive crystals from her, leave the tavern and then walk back in. Bella will allow you to help yourself to the crystals again. Obviously, you can sell these crystals and have an infinite supply of gold. However, this bug, at least if overused, seems to lead to a corrupted save file, probably due to a counter overflow in tracking the total number of crystals sold to a merchant (PC was patched with v1.02). * To avoid save file corruption from over use of Bella's infinite sovereigns glitch, confine buying and selling the free crystals to the temporary merchant in Haven. His store is unique in that it does not keep track of all the crystals that you sell him, nor does his store remain after you initiate the events in the town. Or to be on the safe side, one could restrian doing this glitch until brilliant and flawless crystals appear in Bella's store (lvl 18-20) (Only confirmed by one user need another to verify). Flawless crystals available with lvl 16 character. * If Lloyd dies in The Attack at Nightfall and the Warden returns to the tavern, a male Warden can ask Bella for a kiss by selecting the "hero's welcome" dialogue option and/or in return for the 500 . During the cut-scene for either kiss Lloyd will appear behind the counter for a few seconds before the camera cuts away. Once the kiss is over Lloyd is again gone. Any romance-able female party member will lose approval if you accept the kiss, even if they are not being romanced. * To trigger the option of giving Bella money it is necessary to talk to her during A Village Under Siege quest. Otherwise, there is no way of offering her money after The Attack at Nightfall is completed. (Tested for PC with v1.04) **When talking to her, select "So how has business been?" **You can offer to talk to Lloyd about her situation. **Be sure to follow through with "Why don't you leave?" and "You could leave if you had some help." **You should get her response to talk after the battle. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Dragon Age: Origins merchants Category:Romantic encounters